Dreams of Farewell
by ldyjaydin
Summary: Sequel to Only in Your Dreams. Combination smutty barroom fling with tragic farewell and hopeful new beginning. Since losing Kili to old age, Tauriel experiments with the rune stone in ways to relive their time together. Against Galadriel's warning, she goes into alternate realms and finds a young Kili just starting on his quest. She can't resist one more night with him.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome! This is a sequel to my story "Only in Your Dreams". It is recommended to read that first because there might be some confusing concepts in this story relating to that one. However, if you are just here for the smut, go for it! There is graphic sex contained in this story._

The chilly night air threatened rain, dampness seeping close to the ground in foggy tendrils. People bundled in thick cloaks and numerous layers of clothing rushed through the streets of Bree, heads tucked down against the cold. Inside the Inn of the Prancing Pony, fireplaces on opposite walls danced with flames, warming the entire establishment.

Tauriel sat at the bar, her hood pulled up over her head and her skirts rustling around her crossed legs, sipping Elven wine. She hadn't hesitated ordering it, knowing they kept a few bottles of it stocked from Rivendale. Of course, this was an alternate realm from her own and she never knew what differences she'd find.

Her eyes played over the group of Dwarves in the corner, focusing especially on one particular Dwarf. She'd watched several of them head up the stairs to the rooms above, and now only four of them remained. She stifled a laugh as she watched Bofur sneak a gulp from Fili's drink when his back was turned. Thorin noticed as well, frowning deeply at his companion, but not giving him away.

Kili spied her from across the room, and her breath caught when his eyes lingered on her a moment longer than they should have. He looked so young, just as he had when she'd first met him. She smiled thinking of that moment when he'd begged her for a weapon as the giant spider rushed at him. The Kili across the room paused, his goblet halfway to his mouth as he stared at her. She turned away, realizing he thought she was smiling at him. In a way, she was.

She fingered the Dwarven rune stone in her pocket. The magical item, imbued with the strong emotions connecting her and Kili, allowed her to the move between realms. When her beloved Kili passed away of old age in her own realm, she began experimenting with the different uses of the rune stone. First, she learned she could pour her most vivid memories into it, then relive them as if she were a spectator, much like watching a play. Her favorite viewing became the day of their joining ceremony, including the activities of that night, but she had numerous other memories throughout their life together embedded in the stone.

In the past few years, she'd even mastered the ability to explore alternate realms through portals. Galadriel had warned her against such activities centuries ago, but she just couldn't resist. Recently, she'd discovered this particular world. It felt like she'd gone back in time. She'd tracked the Dwarven questing party to Bree, which was a deviation from her own world. She knew Kili had never been to Bree until they'd arrived there together.

Tauriel did a double take as Ronan skirted past her. The bowman of Bree, the man who'd given her the treasured job of archery teacher, wouldn't recognize her here. For her, he'd died so long ago. He nodded politely as he passed by. She had to resist jumping up to hug him.

"Come on, brother. It's time to sleep." Fili smacked Kili on the shoulder. Thorin already started climbing the stairs. Bofur sat slumped in the corner, enjoying the deep sleep brought on by too much liquor.

In response, Kili plunked down into the worn, easy chair beside the fire. "You go, Fili. I haven't finished my mead yet."

Fili shrugged, and walked away.

Kili glanced at Tauriel before settling back in the chair, crossing his legs and downing his drink.

Tauriel rotated around towards the bar. She didn't recognize the barkeep, who strolled over at her wave. "Can I get a Dwarven mead?" She placed a coin on counter.

Glancing at her mostly full goblet, he wordlessly poured it and passed it over.

With sleight of hand, she dumped the contents of a vial into the brown liquid. Giggling as if she'd already had enough wine, she placed the mead back on the counter. "No, silly. Not for me. Can you send it to that Dwarf by the fireplace?" She batted her eyelashes.

Not smiling, he walked the drink over to Kili. Kili shook his head, but the barkeep pointed to Tauriel. Kili looked at her, confused. She raised her goblet towards him. His eyebrows went up, and he raised his new cup in response. She licked her lips as he gulped it down.

A hand gripped her thigh, making Tauriel jump.

"Hey, yer pretty." The lanky man looming over her reeked of alcohol. He squinted down at her, his thick beard tangled with old food matted into it. She knew him as a belligerent town drunk who eventually gets run though with a sword for insulting the wrong man.

She looked down at the hand grasping her thigh, and was about to break his wrist when a voice made her hesitate.

"You should keep your hands to yourself."

Tauriel held her breath, not believing this was going so well. She hadn't been sure how approaching Kili would work, but now he'd come to her. His noble spirit rose to the challenge of a damsel in distress.

The drunk spun around, taking a swipe at Kili.

The Dwarf easily side-stepped it. Pulling his dagger out, Kili pressed it close to the man's groin. "The lady doesn't look interested."

With a high-pitched squeak, the drunk stuck his hands straight into the air. "Mercy!"

The barkeep took notice of the situation just then. "Felix, get outta here! Stop bothering the patrons."

The man stumbled backwards, then turned tail and ran out the door.

Kili turned to her, placing his dagger back in the scabbard. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, just frightened me," she lied. Standing up, she huffed. "I'm feeling very closed in. I need a breath of fresh air."

He bowed. "Allow me to accompany you, my Lady. Just in case that drunkard returns."

She pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh at his formality. His comedic tendencies seemed to lurk just below the surface when he put on this kind of act. "Thank you, noble Dwarf."

They stepped outside, and she pulled her cloak around her to block the cold. Rain threatened to burst from the sky at any moment. She felt a few tiny drops hit her face.

Kili looked around, presumably making sure drunken Felix had left. "Why did you buy me a drink?"

Tauriel smiled. "You and your group looked like weary travelers. I've been a weary traveler and know how it feels. Plus, I saw your friend with the funny hat nipping sips from everyone's drinks when your backs were turned. I thought you deserved a full cup."

Kili laughed heartily.

Tauriel drank in the wondrous sound like it was music. It had been so long since she'd heard his laugh.

"He's lucky Gloin didn't catch him, or else we'd have one less Dwarf on our quest. Thank you for the drink."

"Thank you for rescuing me."

Their eyes locked together, their faces now serious. The tension between them heightened, and Tauriel felt her heart racing. She leaned towards him, searching his eyes for signs of doubt.

Lips touched softly, but it sent a spark of electricity through her. He gasped, pulling back an inch as he felt it as well. Then his mouth crashed into hers, the spark obviously causing his interest to flare. His arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her lightly toward him. His fingers ran through her hair, then traced the outline of her ears.

He broke the kiss suddenly, pushing back her hood. "You're an Elf? I thought you were human."

She shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Before he could answer, she kissed him again. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, tangling with his and running along his upper palate. He was breathless when she pulled back for his answer.

"No, it doesn't matter."

As he leaned in for another kiss, the rain suddenly became a deluge. Their clothes absorbed the moisture, wetting their skin in moments.

"Here," she cried. Grabbing his hand, they sprinted through the door of the stables next to the Inn. In the dim light of a lone lantern, they saw a few horses in stalls at the far end, but the place was empty otherwise.

She shivered, pulling her cloak around her. It didn't help, only making her wetter.

He noticed. "You're cold." He took off his own cloak off, and she noticed the goosebumps on his arm. Frowning, he tossed it over a wood railing, knowing the soaked cloth would do her no good.

She took off her own cloak, and sat down in a pile of hay in the corner. It cushioned her, blocking a little of the night air. With a sly smile, she beckoned to Kili. "Sit by me, noble Dwarf, and help warm me."

His eyebrows shot up, but he only hesitated a few seconds. He slow sank into the hay beside her, gazing at her lips.

They kissed again, tenderly at first, but full of promise. Soon, their kisses became deeper, more passionate. The friction from their lips sent throbbing pulses through her body, straight to her core. His hand briefly touched her thigh, then drew away. It seemed he wasn't sure what the boundaries of this encounter were.

Tauriel thought back to their first truly intimate encounter, on the floor of their new cottage. Kili had taken full control, determined to pleasure without truly joining with her. How well he'd succeeded! She'd always suspected, but never confirmed, that he'd received instructions from some of the older Dwarves. She had to remember that this Kili with her now would be a complete novice, and it would up to her instruction to show him what to do.

When his hand touched her thigh tentatively again, she covered it with her own hand and guided it further up her leg. He gently caressed her thigh, his fingertips drawing little circles. Growing bolder, his hand moved to her waist.

Her lips left his, going to his ear. She knew he liked that. Her tongue traced the edges as her warm breath blew against it. Her mouth captured his earlobe, nibbling slightly.

He moaned, shifting like he was uncomfortable. He was just about ready.

Switching to his other ear, she pulled his hand off her waist and shifted it upwards to her breast. His body tensed as he cupped the mound of flesh. Then he squeezed slightly and she felt her nipple harden against his palm. His other hand seized the opposite breast.

She released his ear and pulled back. "Here." In one swift motion, she whipped off her shirt, letting it fall onto the hay beside her. She'd deliberately not worn any undergarments.

Kili stared at her breasts, and she wondered if this version of him had ever seen a naked woman, whether Dwarf or otherwise. Feeling self-conscious, like she had so many years ago, she giggled lightly and put his hand on her again. Breaking the spell, his hands kneading both breasts, he kissed her mouth again.

She reached out, her hand running up the middle of his trousers. She could feel his obvious arousal.

He jerked, his hands going down to the floor.

She withdrew her hand, pausing. "Is this okay?"

Biting his lip, he nodded.

Not wanting to go too fast and send him over the edge prematurely, she slipped off her boots. Then she shifted to his boots, undoing the laces and pulling them off one by one. His feet looked sore with a few blisters at the pressure points, evidence of the difficult journey. She massaged each one, making him lay back and relax into the soft hay, obviously enjoying it.

Working her way up his calves, his knees and finally his thighs, she glanced at his face before undoing his belt. He sat up on his elbow, watching her, but not protesting. He lifted his body to assist her in removing his trousers, leaving him naked.

She wiggled out of her skirts, then straddled his thighs. Her memory drifted back for a moment to when Kili had first insisted she be on top. She'd fretted that her weight would crush him, but he'd insisted he could handle her. He'd been right.

This Kili didn't seem bothered by her weight, just watching her actions, seemingly fascinated.

She took him in her hand, stroking up his shaft. He grunted, gritting his teeth and throwing his head back into the hay. Judging by his rock-hardness, he didn't have long. Her Kili would have known his limits, but this Kili was such a novice, it was up to her not to stimulate him too much.

Holding him at the base, she lifted herself over him, and slowly slid him inside her. He gasped then held his breath as she encompassed all of him. Even she made a whimpering noise as he filled her. His fingers gripped her thighs as she began to rock against him slowly. After fully adjusting, she felt the throbbing inside her intensified and she rocked faster. He soon matched her rhythm, thrusting up to meet her.

Kili moaned loudly, his fingers digging into her flesh as he completely lost control.

Tauriel's skin was on fire, her heart about to pound out of her chest. The wave of pleasure hit her hard and she arched over him.

"Kili!" she cried involuntarily, then clamped her jaw shut. Even in her ecstasy, she knew it had been a mistake. She only hoped that it might not have registered to him as he reached his own peak.

Slowly, the orgasms ebbed away, leaving them panting and sweaty. Tauriel rolled off him, settling beside him in the hay.

Kili turned towards her, sitting up on his elbow. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "That was… I've never… You're amazing," he finally managed. Then he frowned. "How did you know my name? I don't even know yours."

"I, um, I heard one of the other Dwarf say it inside," she stuttered out.

His frown deepened and his eyes narrowed. He obviously knew she was lying. "Isn't it suspicious that an Elf would seduce a Dwarf? Don't Elves see Dwarves as base creature, like animals." His tone became accusatory.

She stood up, pulling on her clothes. "No! I never thought that!"

He sat up as well, pulling on his own clothes. "Who are you?" he demanded.

She swung the wet cloak around her shoulders, tears forming in her eyes. This wasn't what she wanted. Before the cloth settled, she watched in horror as the rune stone slipped out of her pocket and skittered across the floor. It stopped right at his feet.

"This is Dwarvish!" He bent to pick it up.

"No! Don't touch that!" she screamed, but it was too late.

The moment his flesh contacted the stone, the memories unlocked and flowed into his head. Only he could have done it. He cried out, collapsing to the floor. He laid on his side, curling into the fetal position. His hand clutched into a tight fist around the stone as he experienced years of memories. She saw his eyes open, practically bulging out, but he wasn't seeing anything in the stable.

She sat down on the floor next to him, rubbing his shoulder. It took several minutes before he started becoming aware again. She could tell only as his body became less and less tense.

"Tauriel," he choked out.

She closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Oh Kili, you weren't supposed to see that."

He sat up, sweat beaded on his forehead from the intensity of it. He stared at her with new understanding. "Tauriel." His voice was steadier. "We've lived an entire lifetime together. Had children together."

"Yes," she whispered. Then she paused, shaking her head. "No. It was a different version of you, from a different realm."

He contemplated this. "Why are you here?"

She sensed no anger from his question, just information seeking. Yet, thinking about her answer, she started to cry. "It was selfish."

His arm stretched around her shoulder, pulling her close. He waited.

"We lived a long life together, a wonderful life. But you died. And then our children, Dove and Little Fili, died as well. When their children became elderly and began to die off, I decided it was time for me to leave my world. For a long time, I explored other worlds through the rune stone. That was how I found you here. It felt like I'd gone back in time. You're so young and innocent, just starting on your quest.

She sighed. "I've decided it's time for me to go west, into the Grey Havens. I just wanted one more night with you. It was selfish," she repeated, hanging her head.

"You could stay here. We can be together again. Live it all over again." He offered, his face serious and imploring.

She shook her head, wiping away her tears. "No, you have a whole life to live here. I don't know where it will lead. There could be a version of me here, waiting to meet you. I don't know. But I would never deny you your destiny."

He tilted his head. "You can't expect me to just forget this. Forget about you. Obviously, I'm in love with you. I don't care if those memories aren't actually mine."

She bit her lip, not wanting to answer, unsure how he'd react. She lightly caressed his cheek. "It's all right. I've already given you a potion. You aren't going to remember any of this."

He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Beware of beautiful Elves buying a Dwarf a drink." His hands cupped her face, and he pressed his forehead against hers. "How long?"

"Minutes."

Kili sighed. "Sit with me until I start to forget?"

"Of course."

He pulled away. His gaze drifted to the ceiling, and she had a feeling he was trying to hold onto his new memories. Then he smirked, elbowing her lightly in the side. "So were you really that mad when I got Dove and Little Fili each their own puppy?"

Tauriel snorted, rolling her eyes at him. "Those puppies grew into the largest dogs I've ever seen! Their size rivaled Gracie the horse. And they seemed to live forever. I remember Dove's eldest son riding that beast like a pony when he was a toddler!" They both laughed.

Kili grew silent, then sighed again. "I think it's starting. I can feel my mind going fuzzy." He entwined his fingers through her. "Kiss me? Before you leave and I forget this?"

With tears spilling out of her eyes, she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was loving and bittersweet. "I love you, Kili."

"I love you, Tauriel."

She left him then as he drifted to sleep in the hay. The rain had stopped, leaving the night frigid. Climbing to the roof, hiding in the shadows, she waited. Eventually, Kili emerged, stumbling out the door like he'd been drunk. He looked around, seemingly confused. His fingertip touched his lips, but then he shook his head and made his way back into the Inn.

Tauriel smiled, touching her own lips. It had felt so good to be with him, to speak with her husband, who'd been gone for over a century. Then she closed her eyes, opening the portal to take her back to her own realm.

 _So upon further review, Tauriel is a little bit of a date rapist in this story. If you are offended, please PM me and we can discuss it. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

Tauriel's eyes snapped open. A sudden, unexpected presence in the middle of her bedroom woke her from a sound sleep.

"Tauriel."

At the whispered voice, she bolted upright. In one smooth motion, she grabbed the dagger off the night table and flicked on the lantern.

"Kili?" She squinted at him, standing at the edge of her bed. "Am I dreaming?"

He grinned. "No. Actually, I'm the one dreaming."

She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her mind and make sense of what was going on. "The rune stone?"

"Yes." He touched her foot through the blanket, smiling brighter. "I can't believe this is working. I've been trying to find you for months! I'd feared if you'd gone west to the Grey Havens as you'd said, I'd never find you."

Realization dawned. "You're from the Prancing Pony."

He nodded.

"How is that possible? I gave you a memory potion. You were supposed to forget all of that."

"I did forget…for a while." He began slowly walking back and forth across the length of the room as he talked. "Sure, I had the occasional amorous dream about a red-headed Elf, but I didn't think much of it. Not until I meet you."

"The version of me in your world?" Tauriel prompted.

'Yes!" His eyes sparkled. "The moment I saw her, I knew she was the one from my dreams. It took all my charm and her saving my life to convince her we could be together." His smile faded, his face becoming serious. "She died protecting me during the Battle of the Five Armies. She saved my life, sacrificing hers."

Tauriel felt his pain. A brief flash of him, lying dead at her feet, flitted through her memory, but she pushed it away. "I'm so sorry, Kili."

He looked at her, giving her a tight-lipped smile. "She'd been banished from Mirkwood, so I buried her myself outside of Erebor. Thorin allowed that, giving me the royal decree from his sick bed as he recovered. I slept by her grave that night, not allowing anyone to take me away from her.

"As I slept, all of the memories from Bree returned. None of them faded when I awoke, and I knew them to be true memories. I became determined to find you. You lost your Kili, and I lost my Tauriel, but we can be together. I enlisted Gandalf's help. He was amazed by the power of the rune stone. Together, we unraveled the mystery." He smiled proudly.

Tauriel laughed in delight. Then she pulled the covers back, letting the sight of her make its own impression without any words. She observed his reaction carefully.

Kili's eyes widened as his mouth gaped open. His gaze went from her stomach, to her eyes and back again. "Tauriel, you're with child?"

She rubbed her swollen abdomen. "It's yours, from that night at the Prancing Pony. This is why I never left for the Grey Havens."

He tried to suppress his smile, but failed miserably. Tauriel giggled at his barely contained excitement. One thing she'd learned about him over the centuries was his love of children, especially his own.

"The baby's awake in there. Been kicking a lot. Do you want to feel?" Tauriel offered, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

He nodded enthusiastically. Pulling off his boots, he climbed into the bed beside her. It felt right, having him back on his side of the bed he'd built centuries earlier. She gently moved his hand over the belly.

"Give it a few minutes."

They sat there quietly. After a moment, Kili looked at her. "I just can't believe I'm here," he whispered. "Can I kiss you?"

She giggled again. "Please."

He leaned in, his lips tentatively touching hers. The familiar spark ran through her body.

Kili jumped. "I felt it! I felt a kick!"

"The baby likes you kissing me," Tauriel joked. "Will you lay beside me?"

"Of course, my love." He settled in, his fingers entwining with hers. "Will I just disappear when I wake up in my world?"

"I don't know." Tauriel frowned. "Kili and Dove never seemed to notice that I wasn't there. Not until the moment when I fully crossed realities to stay in their world permanently. I don't know if it will be different with me aware of your travels."

"I need to crossover," Kili declared. "I never want to leave your side."

She smiled, tears in her eyes. Gently touching his face, she said, "We'll figure it out." She kissed him sweetly. "Good night, Kili."

"Good night, Tauriel."

 **The End**


End file.
